The Beat and The Rythm
by Soarra
Summary: Maka Albarn is secretly Time, the lead singer of the band Time By Time. But when old friends come back will her secrets and theirs  be revealed? Maka/Soul Tsubaki/Black*Star
1. AN

**AN:This is a new story but it used to be a diffrent one. A HP one. I didn't like it much, nobody read it so I just decided that I'd replace it with this one. Just thought I ought to let you guys know. Anyway, here's The Beat and The Rythm! ENJOY!**


	2. The Beat and the Rythm's Reunion

The Beat and the Rythm

Chapter 1-The Beat and The Rythm's Reunion

_Maka Albarn hmmed a small_ tune as she walked into the bookstore, _Turn The Pages_. The familliar musty smell of old, used books greeted her as she shut the door with a small tingle of a bell. Rows upon rows of books swam into her vision. She smiled as she greeted the store-keeper and headed into the rows of books.

Gigantic volumes of old books lined the shelves and Maka drew her gaze over the titles. The sound of music filled her ears as the radio played overhead. Maka laughed softly as she reconized the song. _Desprate_ by Time By Time.

_Seek and you will find, they say._

_But I am looking every day,_

_For a way past this wall that's in front of my face_

_I'm on hands and knees searching for my faith._

Time By Time was a band form almost a year ago when it had been found in a near by open mike by Thanatos Records. Instantly they had become a hit, playing new songs at almost every concert, releasing new albums each month. You can't find a person who has never heard of them.

Their's a lead singer, guatiar player, base player, and drummer. The lead singer, a 15 year-old girl, was called Time, after the band's name itself. The drummer, a 16 year-old boy, was called Shyheart. The guatiar player, a 14 year-old girl, was called Delight. The last girl, a 17 year-old, was called Pistol. Nobody knew the band's real names except for the band itself and those who played directly in Time By Time's life.

Of course, Maka knew _exactly_ who the band really was. She was, after all, the lead singer Time.

Maka had formed the band after seeing the potential they had, not informing their other friends so that they could surprise them after becoming a hit in the open mike cafe. That wasn't exactly what happened. A Thanatos Records producer, Marie Akelson(AN:I can't remember her last name.. If someone can tell me I'll be glad) had been having coffe their and saw the same talent Maka had. So, she brought them into the spotlight and fame.

Marie had encouraged them to keep their identities a secret so whenever they went on stage, the band always kept on masks that concealed their faces to the public. Nobody knew who they were, even their friends.

But with fame and fortune, came stress. School was working them hard, and they had a rivalry with the band, Reaping You. It was as if they copyed the idea of hiding their identities. Scythe, the lead singer. Shuriken, the drummer and only girl. Gun, the base player. Sword, the guatiar player. Before Reaping You started, Maka and the band had their four friends Soul, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Black*Star to help, but around the same time Reaping You started, they had disapeared without a trace. They probably just moved, but it still seemed strange.

Maka spied a famalliar title, and grinned widely. _The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_ had been her favorite book since she was 10. Of course, she already owned a copy, but she grabbed it off the shelf anyway. The blonde opened the cover and flipped through the pages to the beggining of chapter one. Maka walked off to find a chair she could sit in when she bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're-"Maka's scowled faded away as she stopped in mid-sentence.

The guy she bumped into grinned down on her. His white fluffy hair spiked up on one side as always, this time, instead of a white headband that said 'SOUL', he had a thin black headband that held back his hair. He had familliar crimson red eyes and everyone of his teeth were like shark-teeth. He looked like a demon if you ever saw one. Instead of his signature black and yellow sweatshirt and red pants, he wore a orange tee, black leather jacket, and tan pants.

"Don't you already own _The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you swear on your soul never to come in another bookstore again?" she retorted.

Green met red as they glared at each other defiantly. It was about a minute before both burst out laughing. Maka tackled the boy in a feirce hug and the boy patted her back akwardly.

"You can let go now..."Soul 'Eater' Evans muttered as pink tinged his tan cheeks.

The blonde gave her childhood friend another squeeze before letting him go and studying him intently. She noticed as he squirmed, but so little that anybody who didn't have a sharp eye would notice it. She mentally chuckled. Of course, that's Soul.

"How have you been? Why did you move? No-scratch that- why did you move _back here_?"

"I've been fine,"he said, blinking at Maka's onslaught of questions."Can't really tell you why I moved or moved back here though,"

"What," she smirked."did you run off with girlfriends and aboyfriend that your parents didn't like?"

Soul choked on what seemed to be his own spit."What? _Hell_ no. Insert vomiting."He paused."And many years of therapy."

Maka brightened as she thought of something."Where are the others?"

He smirked."Where do you think I'm about to drag you off to?"

* * *

><p>Music pumped and made the Kareoke(?) Club shake. Sweaty bodies danced to the beat on the dance floor. Up on the stage, random people told the DJ their song and sung to it beautifully.<p>

Eight strange teenagers huddled around a table, chatting and laughing at select moments."So, Maka, Soul,"said a tall girl with long black haired tied back into a ponytail-Tsubaki."What are you going to sing?"

A blonde girl with her hair pulled into pigtails-Maka- and a albino boy-Soul- exchanged glance."Um..huh?"Soul said, confused.

"A song,"a girl with tawny hair that reached her shoulderblades-Liz."Aren't you guys going to sing one?"

A boy with black hair, but with three white stipes on one side nodded-Kidd,"You guys always _do_ sing whenever we come here,"

"Ok.."Maka said in an unsure tone."What song do you want to do Soul?"

"I don't know, which one do you want to do?"

She scrunched up her nose in thought."Hero. Hero by Skillet,"

Soul frowned in surprise."But you wouldn't really get a good part..."

Maka shrugged."I don't care. Let's do Hero,"

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone! Give it up for Soul Eater, a once-time regular, and Maka Albarn singing Hero by Skillet!"<p>

Maka and Soul walked up onto the stage and the DJ tossed them some microphones.

"Sup,"Soul called out.

"Hope you love it,"Maka finished and rock music started to play.

(_Soul_, **Maka**, **Both**)

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

**We're falling off the edge today**

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

**I'm not super human**

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

**We're falling from our faith today**

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

**_I need a hero_**

_To save me now_

_I need a hero_

**To save me now**

_**I need a hero**_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me_

**Just in time**

_I gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

**My voice will be heard today**

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

**I'm not superhuman**

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

**My voice will be heard today**

_It's just aanother kill_

_A countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

**_I need a hero_**

_To save me now_

_I need a hero_

**To save me now**

_A hero to save my life_

_A hero to save me_

**Just in time**

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_I need a hero_

_Just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

**_Who gonna fight for what's right_**

**_Who's gonna help them survive_**

_We're in the fight of our lives_

**And we're now ready to die**

_**Who's gonna fight for weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_I've got a hero_

**I've got a hero**

_**Livin' in me**_

_**I've gotta fight for what's right**_

_**Today I'm speaking mymind**_

_And if it kills me tonight_

**I will be ready to die**

_A hero's not afriad to give his life_

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero_

**To save me now**

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero's gonna save me _

**Just in time**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help 'em survive_

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**

**_Who's gonna make em believe_**

_I need a hero_

**_I need a hero_**

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_**

They both bowed as applause exploded from the crowd, smiling as they forgot the seperation.


	3. Rivalry

**Chapter 2-Rivalry**

_I know you hear me_

_Would you give me a sign?_

_Reel me in before I've fallen in line_

_You put me on a path I don't understand_

_I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands_

Shyheart's soft voice floated into the song.

_You got me desperate__. Do you see me?_

_Desperate. __D__o you hear me?_

_Desperate. __W__ill you help me?_

_You got me desperate_

Maka sang the lyrics with all her heart and soul. She poured her emotions into her her voice as the crowd clapped to the beat. Time By Time had to prove that their rivals were inferior to them.

After all they(Reaping You) were the ones who copyed the idea of hiding identities.

_I know you're my only hope_

_The only one who truly knows_

_How it feels_

_What it's like when it all starts to fall_

_You're the one I can trust to hear me when I call_

_I know you hear me_

_Would you give me a sign?_

_Reel me in before I've fallin' in lin_

_You put me on a path that I don't understand_

_I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands_

The pink-haired boy rocked out into the microphone in front of him, trying to deal with the crowd's eyes upon him.

_You've got me desperate.__ Do you see me?_

_Desperate.__ Do you hear me?_

_Desperate.__Will you help me?_

_You've got me desperate._

Delight and Pistol stood back to back strumming and striking their guatiar and base at percise moments.

_Some things I'll never figure out_

_Untill I let hope erase my doubt_

Time paused as she let Delight have a small guatiar solo. _Duh duh. Duh duh. _

_I know you hear me _

_Will you give me a sign?_

_Reel me in before I've fallin' in line_

_You've put me on a path I don't understand_

_I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands_

_You've got me desperate__ Do you see me?_

_Desperate.__Do you hear me?_

_Desperate. __Will you help me?_

_You've got me desperate_

_You've got me desperate.__ Oh. Do you see me?_

_Desperate.__Do you hear me?_

_Desperate.__ Will you help me?_

_You've got me desperate!_

Time shot a grin as Time By Time simotaneously(sp?) flashed peace signs. _Take that Reaping You_, she thought stubbornly as the crowd roared with cheers and applause.

"You loved that didn't you!" she said into the microphone. The roars grew louder."Vote for us! You know you will! Vote for Shyheart, Delight, Pistol, and I and we'll give you guys a tour that will stay with you untill you die!"

Yes, a world tour. Two weeks ago, Marie and the manager of Reaping You called each other(apparently they were childhood friends) saying they couldn't "take that damn rivalry anymore" and alerted the press. We are having a concert together and singing one song. The public is to vote on which band they liked best. The concert was in their hometown and was broadcasted worldwide.

Time didn't exactly like it, but she went along with it, because the rest of the band loved it. They didn't really like the rivalry either.

The band waved simotaneously(sp?) and jogged to the side of the stage with their equipment. Reaping You were waiting for them,probably impatient to go out. Out of all of them, the only one she could actually stand was Shuriken, the only girl. It wasn't because she was a girl too. Time liked how she smiled at everyone, despite their personalities and was a very accepting and nice person. Shuriken kinda reminded her of Tsubaki.

Now, the other's however...

They were nightmares. Gun was a insufferable know-it-all with annoying quirks like spewing up blood at random times. He also had some weird accent to his voice that annoyed the hell out of her. Sword was an egotistic moron who boasted about how he was god. Of course he wasn't. And he was just so _loud_...

The lead singer, Scythe, infuriated her the most. He was a arrogant, moronic idiot who loved basking in the limelight and talking about how _cool_ he was. Otherwords, he was a typical teenage rockstar.

They all walked out onto stage-Shuriken shyly waving, Sword strutting, Gun grinning, and Scythe attempting to look bored, but allowing a small smirk.

Scythe and Shuriken took their places at the microphone and drums while Sword and Gun slung the straps over their shoulders.

"Ok,"Scythe said."This is a new song, called _The Last Night_. I dedicate it to my girlfriend who regrettibly took her life."

Time flinced alongside her band at the reminder. It had been all over the news and she actually kinda felt bad for Scythe.

The music started and somewhere in there, Time was surprised to hear violins, albeit electric ones, but violins all the same.

Pistol leaned over to whisper in her ear."Are those _violins_ I hear?"

Time nodded and Scythe started singing.

_You come to me with_

_Scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

Shuriken put her lips to the microphone and her sweet voice filled the pause that Scythe left.

I just wanted to say goodbye

Didn't want you to see me cry

I'm fine.

Both their voices joined together.

**But I know it's a lie!**

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere_

_You want be to be_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything_

_You need me to be_

Scythe stopped singing while Gun and Sword who allowed to have a small solo.

_Your parents say_

_Everything is you fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase 

You'll be okay

You're fine

**But I know it's a lie**

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere_

_You want me to be_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms _

_And I won't let go_

_I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_The last night_

_Away from me_

Sword stepped forward, his fingers strumming the guatiar in a fast guatiar solo. Scythe started to sing again.

_The night is so long when_

_Everything's wrong and_

_If you give me your hand I'll help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere _

_You want me to be_

_This is the last night you'll spend_

_I'll wrap you in my arms_

_And I won't let go_

_I'm everything_

_You need me to be_

_I don't want to say godd-bye_

_And you're the reason why_

_The last night _

_Away from me_

_Away from me_

Time blinked rapidly. Damn, that's deep. Seriously, she thought scythe had the emotional range of a teaspoon. The crowd roared as Reaping You waved and walked off stage toward them. She began to seeth. They didn't even tell the crowd to vote for them. Time's glare practically singed off the eyebrow Scythe raised at her.

Marie and Stein walked up to the microphone."Ok there you have it," Marie said."Time By Time and Reaping You."

"Vote for the band you liked most. In fifteen minutes, we'll announce the winning band who will go on a world-wide tour!"

As the crowd cheered, phone screens lit up all over the stadium as peoples started to vote. Time By Time went off to their dressing room, listening to the crowd's murmmurs.

* * *

><p>Stein cleared his throat as he held up a sealed envelope. Silence rang throughout the stadium, anticipation hanging thick in the air. He lifted his lips closer to the microphone and everyone held their breath.<p>

"It is a tie. Time By Time and Reaping You both win and will have to go on tour together,"

Silence. Then...

"_What_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Desperate by Fireflight**

**The Last Night by Skillet**


	4. Scythe:Literally

**Chapter 3-Scythe:Literally**

_"What?"_

Jaws dropped open as audience suddenly cheered with anticipation of the probably awesome tour ahead. The reporters grinned as they thought about all of the juicy gossip about the bands they could have. The bands themselves were in a complete state of shock with the singer's jaws on the floor.

Time's jaw snapped up as she turned to glare at Scythe. Scythe lifted his jaw and met her glare defiantly.

"_It's all your fault_!" Both yelled at each other.

"My fault!" They yelled again.

"Yes, your's!" Time yelled.

"Doubt it!" Scythe screamed back.

"Aw, yes," she sneered."Because _my_ family doesn't hate me!"

Scythe's normally tan face turned a bright red."Shut up!"

"Aww.."she mocked."Is my ickle scythy-kins embarrased? Does he not like the big, bad Time?"

"I SAID _SHUT UP!_" He drove the breath out of Time by tackling her.

Time's blonde hair layed splayed out behind her head andher mask tilted a bit. Scythe's black and red hair**(AN:it's dyed of course)** layed on her shoulder, marking how close he was to her. His arms pinned her underneath him and while both of them were so close, Time saw his eye color for the first time.

Crimson red.

Before she could check a second time, a dozen cameras went off as the photographers of the press got some good pictures. Time closed her eyes to sheild them from the flash and pushed the singer of Reaping You off her. For a second, both of them just sat there while the press got more pictures, dazed.

Time By Time took that chance took that chance and seized Time by the arms, pulling her along into the dressing rooms. Pistol heaved her onto her comfortable couch and took off her mask to reveal Liz Thompson. The rest mimiced her actions so that the ordinary kids Patty Thompson, Crona Gorgon, and Maka Albarn stood in the middle of a bunch of super-famous rockstars' dressing room.

"_What_," Liz snapped, looking very cross." was all _that_ about?"

Maka developed a sudden facination with her punk-styled boots."I don't really know what came over me," she muttered after a while."I was just so _angry_... I didn't really mean to say that about his family. Even if he deserves it, it was his family. And I don't even really _know_ much about his family too, just that..."

Liz sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her. Crona sat on the loveseat with Patty.

"We know you didn't mean too," she said looking at Maka." After all, if I said that I was always able to control my anger, that be hypocrisy(sp?) 'cause we all know that I _still_ don't control my angry very well." Liz started to slowly rub Maka's back in circles." We all have our moments, even the usually calm and collected ones like you,"

Maka pinched the bridge of her nose was looked up and smiled at the base player."Thanks Liz,"

* * *

><p>Scythe paced the floor of Reaping You's large trailor that his band and Time By Time would be driving in. Time By Time would soon get here and they would all have to reveal their identities to each other. Then some people other than the ones directly involved with Reaping You would know their identities.<p>

He nervously tugged on the end of his mask. Although he wanted to know Time's identity as well as the rest of her band, but he was quite nervous about revealing his. After all, before all this was(although he didn't like to admit it) a ordinary guy. Only Kid had some actual popularity owned to the fact that he was the mayor's son.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Scythe jumped as he heard the knocking at the trailor's door. Noisily, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki piled into the family room/kitchen. _Knock, knock, knock._ "Ok, ok!" Scythe complained."I'm coming!"

He walked over to the door, taking his sweet, sweet time. Scythe opened the door and Time stood on the step in all her masked, blonde-haired glory. Delight, Shyheart, and Pistol stood behind her. Time had her arms crossed, and Pistol was glaring at him-even with her mask on he could tell. Delight and Shyheart just stood there-Delight giggling, and Shyheart shifting nervously.

"Hey!" Scythe jumped when Sword yelled and waved. The guatiar player had snuck up behind him.

The albino with dyed hair growled and punched Sword in the ribs."Don't yell in my ear, damn it!"

Gun and Shuriken sighed."Come on in," Shuriken said, smiling.

"I will," Pistol growled and shoved past Scythe and Sword. She plopped down on a couch.

"Come on, girls!" a cheery voice said. Scythe gave a start as a smiling blonde woman he hadn't noticed(probably their manager, Marie) walked in.

Time sighed and walked in, Shyheart and Delight following her. She sat down in an arm-chair. Stein walked in the jumped and sat on a loveseat with Marie. Shyheart and Delight sat next to Pistol.

Silence began.

Finally, Marie clapped her hands, cheerily."Ok! My name is Marie Akelson for Time By Time, and for Reaping You, this is Franken Stein. Today we should get to know each other better, ok? And so, we take off those masks!"

Her cheery tone was ruined with the tense postures of the teenage rock-stars. Nervousness and curiosity hung in the air so thick you could almost taste it.

Scythe slammed his hands down on the coffe table startling everyone."Guys," he said to his band."Let's just get it over with."

Curiousity began more than the nervousness in the air as Scythe reached back to undo the strap on his mask. The rest of his bands mimicked him as Time By Time held their breaths.

* * *

><p>Time held her breath as Scythe reached back. Who would he be? Would she know him? Time didn't remember knowing anyone with red and black hair, but it could be dyed. Scythe's red mask fell away to reveal sharp face, familliar crimson eyes, and streaks of white in his bangs.<p>

"_Soul__?_"

Another face was revealed.

"_Tsubaki?_"

Another.

"_Black*Star?_"

The last.

"_Kidd?_"

The newly revealed band shared confused looks."Do you know us?" Soul inquired.

"Soul!" Time By Time ripped off their masks."It's _us_!"

"Maka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet.<strong>

**Disclaimer: If you're talking about in my dreams, then yes, I DO own Soul Eater. In the real world, nope!**


	5. First Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4-First Concert**

_Soul grinned a big toothy_ grin. _Maka_ was Time? After all this time, it was their best friends that they had left behind who were their rivals. At least now the tour wouldn't be so bad. If Reaping You were stuck with some other band, they probably would have been thoroughly annoyed.

He and Maka were sitting on the couch, watching amused as Black*Star and Liz argued, and Tsubaki tried to calm them down.

"What was up with not telling us?"

"What was up with US? It's not like you guys decided trust us either!"

"G-guys, calm down. Theres no reason to fight over something so trivial!"

Soul leaned back into the couch, crimson eyes gazing at his hands."So why_ didn't_ you tell us?"

Maka shrugged."Marie told us not to. We have to trust our manager. You?"

"Same,"

"So whats up with the new color?"Maka smiled and tugged on one of his black locks.

He scowled, playfully."It's just temporary dye and you know it!"

She stuck out her tounge."Doesn't stop me from doing this now does it?" Maka said, the ruffled his hair.

"Oi! Stop it!" Soul ducked and batted her hand away.

"Nah!" she pounced and ruffled his hair once more.

He armed himself with a couch pillow and knocked her off him and onto the floor. When Maka got up, he slammed the pillow into her face. Silence rang throughout the trailor. The popstar rolled up her sleeves and picked up the pillow.

"Oh, it's _on_!"

Maka threw the pillow and it hit Soul's face with a satisfying slam that broke through the silence like a gunshot. Soul grabbed another pillow and threw it at Maka, who ducked. The pillow sailed straight over her head into the face of Black*Star. The self-proclimed god grinned maniacallythrew another pillow. It socked Liz in the stomach.

Thus the pilllow fight of the century started.(1)

* * *

><p>Maka picked her way through the roaring crowd. Their first concert got a ton of publicity so Maka had the brillant idea of interviewing some fans secretly. So each of the band members had to find one fan and subtly interview them. Maka was searching for a fan right now.<p>

She spotted two mops of pink hair and saw a girl in her class called Kim and her brother, Natsu(2). Maka smiled. Perfect.

"Hey, Kim!" she waved.

Kim looked over."Hey. Maka right?"

Maka saw Natsu look over and smile at her."Yeah. We're both in Class Cresent Moon. So, what do you guys think of these guys?"she jerked her thumb toward the stage."I think they have some pretty good music."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded.

"They're great!" Kim exclaimed."I've listened to Time By Time since they first came out! Ever since then I bought every one of their albums."

"Lately, I've been very into Reaping You," Natsu offered."Why'd you ask?"

Maka turned to look at the stage. Gun, Pistol, and Shyheart were already down with their interview things and were setting up."I'm doing something for a magazine," she said."Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine!"

"Not really,"

"Thanks!" Maka smiled."So, who's your favorite?"

"Pistol," Kim said after a moment."After all the stuff I've seen on tv(you know-interviews and stuff), I decided that I liked her feiry additude,"

"I think Sword's personality's hallarious," the sudden silly grin on Natsu's face was contagous.

Maka grinned."Ok, last question. I can only ask three. What do you think of the tour they're doing together?"

"I think they're gonna tear each other apart," Natsu said.

"Nah," Kim countered."I think this'll help them get along. After all, they have to reveal their identities to each other and both bands originate from here."

"You know," Maka grinned."I think you're right. Anyway, thanks!" She waved as she walked away.

"Do you think she knows something?" Kim stared after her.

"Maybe,"

* * *

><p>The crowd roared as the rock music started and spotlights lit up the stage. On it, Gun and Sword were playing their instruments and Shuriken was ready to play.<p>

_"Here I stand_

_Helpless and_

_Left for _

_dead."_

On a small platform, Scythe rose from under the stage already holding a microphone and singing.

_"Close your eyes_

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right."_

The music began to pick up.

_"I believe in you_

_I can show you_

_That I can see right through_

_All your empty lies _

_I won't say long_

_In this world so wrong!"_

Right here, you started to hear the drums, guatiar, and bass.

_"Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight.__"_

Gun and Sword strummed their instrument with glee.

_Trembling,_

_Crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your_

_Cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you._

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye._

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eyes._

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on._

_Hold on."_

Scythe stopped singing and the spotlight shined on Sword. If you knew him, you knew he was grinning like an idiot with all the cheers aimed at him during his solo. When his solo ending with a high note, Scythe started to sing again.

_"Say goodbye._

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye._

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on!_

_Hold on..._

_Ooo ooooo oooooo oooo..."_

The song ended and Time frowned as she thought about the lyrics. Scythe moved off to the side and spotlights shined on three people that the audience had not noticed before. Shyheart, Pistol, and Delight.

_"I will pursue this dream,"_

Time.

_"'Cause I know it's expected _

_That I be serene_

_Upon this winding road,_

_In the face of the crowds that bustle all around_

_Although it seems like I'm chasing after the past_

_What I want is a place where_

_The sky is alive and like _

_Home to me_

_Please try to understand the truth_

_That there is no choice_

_And_

_Stop with that look of despair_

_You're giving me_

_Tears are nothing but a shape for our weakness_

_And they won't bring any absolution_

_I don't see an end to this labyrith_

_Who am I waiting for?_

_And_

_I write down in the pages of my notebook_

_That I am looking for the me that is still honest_

_I am running and I don't know why_

_From this reality!"_

Noticing the lyrics of the song, Scythe glanced concerningly at Time.

_"To change my wishes_

_I'll carry on living_

_And I will always remember_

_The depths of the darkness_

_I'll face my demons_

_And I'll no longer run away_

_There isn't a place to go_

_I'll lose this feeling_

_Of being so hopeless_

_Cause my whole life is ahead of me_

_I'll quash my numbness_

_Cause pain's better than emptiness_

_I must apologize_

_I've really messed up and I am so ashamed._

_I may not say it much,_

_But I know that I make you worry all the time._

_Rumors that they have spread about us_

_I do not know which was the first one_

_"We were friends_

_From the first second that we met"_

_Just stop with the lies already._

_And my heart turned red with this passion _

_And it almost consumed my very being_

_'Cause in truth I held onto hope_

_From this reality_

_To chase my wishes_

_I'll carry on living_

_And I really want to scream out_

_But can you even hear me?_

_I'll face my demons_

_And I'll no longer run away_

_There isn't a place to go._

_I still am grateful_

_For the care you've shown me_

_So I'll find the strength to make it count_

_I'll always move onward_

_Facing my friends and foes alike._

_How do you unlock this door that has no key?_

_Can you think of a way?_

_We can't go back to the beginning_

_The story is set_

_And our destinies too._

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes._

_I'll lose this feeling_

_Of being so helpless_

_'Cause my whole life is ahead of me_

_And the things I once abandoned_

_I want to try again_

_Come on_

_Just one more time_

_I'll chase my wishes_

_I'll carry on living_

_And I really want to scream out_

_But can you even hear me?_

_I'll face my demons_

_And I'll no longer run away_

_There isn't a place to go_

_I still am grateful_

_For the care you've shown me_

_So I'll find the strength to make it count_

_I'll quash the numbness_

_'Cause pains better than emptiness."_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**Again by Yui -Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood opening 1 english version**


End file.
